


Nobody Kissed You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [18]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: There was nothing between them, never will be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Team Angst





	Nobody Kissed You

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Unrequited Love” [O4]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
> **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Please tell me nobody kissed me.

“Pleaaaaase, tell me someone kissed me” Stark says as soon as they are able to revive him.

Steve flinches at Stark’s words. He wishes he kissed him. He wishes he could. Steve would like nothing more to plant a kiss on those smart lips.

But it was all a joke to Stark. It always was. Stark didn’t really want any of them to kiss him, least of all Steve.

He didn’t need to ask or wonder. He knows that Stark doesn’t feel a thing for him. There was no point bothering to try.

“No one kissed you, Stark. Get up”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
